Embodiments of the present invention relates generally to virtual machines (VMs) and more specifically, to a method for running a virtual manager scheduler for scheduling activities for virtual machines. Embodiments may relate further to a virtual manager scheduler unit for scheduling activities for virtual machine and a related computer program product.
Using virtual machines running on a virtual resource manager, virtual machine manager (VMM), or hypervisor in order to utilize available hardware better is commonplace these days. However, once deployed, VMs have a tendency to run forever (i.e., they are not killed/terminated or deleted after use or have to undergo regular maintenance tasks). Manual maintenance management is one option; automated management of VMs is another. Often, these automated management tasks or activities are not performed in suitable hours for users of the VMs because the management tasks are scheduled to a fixed time table and may disturb a user working with the virtual machine.